1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method which can print out image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional apparatus implements a print function with an arrangement like the one shown in FIG. 23. This apparatus is comprised of a host computer 2104, a printer engine 2102, and a printer controller 2103 for transmitting image data from the host computer 2104 in accordance with the operation of the printer engine 2102.
Alternatively, the apparatus is comprised of a host computer 2106, a printer engine 2102, and a printer controller 2103 for transmitting image data, transmitted from the host computer 2106 through a network 2105, in accordance with the operation of the printer engine 2102.
FIG. 24 shows an example of the arrangement obtained by adding an original reader 2501 to the arrangement in FIG. 23. In this arrangement, the original reader 2501 is connected to the host computer 2104 directly or through the network 2105 to impart an original read function.
By changing the arrangement in FIG. 24 to the arrangement in FIG. 25, the print and copy functions are implemented. This arrangement is comprised of a reader unit 2501 for reading originals, a controller unit 2602 for allowing communication between the printer controller 2103 in FIG. 23 and the reader unit 2501, a selector unit 2603 for selecting either the reader unit 2501 or a controller unit 2602, and a communication line 2601 between the reader unit 2501 and the controller unit 2602.
Reference numeral 2101 denotes a video I/F for performing communication between the printer engine 2102 and the printer controller 2103.
Assume that the copy function is implemented by the arrangement shown in FIG. 25. In this case, when images corresponding to a plurality of pages are to be formed, the reader controller exchanges originals on the original reader during the intervals between the images, and returns the scanner to the home position to prepare for the next read scan. For this reason, as the intervals between the images decrease, the load on the scanner motor for driving the scanner head increases, resulting in an increase in power consumption peak during the intervals between the images.